Lumi
by Xen Silver Quill
Summary: "Snowflakes hung suspended in the air, still as standing stones. Not so much as a breeze disturbed them from their mystical alignment. Nature itself could not break this precious moment between them." 100 Loki/Elsa vignettes.
1. Fateful Meetings

**_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_**

-Carl Jung

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

The world was a maelstrom of ice shards, all jagged edges and biting cold. Shadowy green met crystalline blue, their gazes locked across the battle-torn mountainside. She trembled with equal parts exhaustion and fury. Adrenaline pumped madly through his own veins, but there was no displacing the smirk on his pitiless, angled features.

"Loki," he drawled at last. "Loki of Asgard."

"Elsa," she responded in kind, though an expression of wariness never quite left her narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

* * *

**Complicated**

* * *

Their relationship was a... _difficult_ one, to say the very least.

She wanted to attribute it mostly to his own standoffish and stubborn demeanor, but then wasn't that just the pot calling the kettle black? Elsa was no gentle maiden herself. If she had a piece of silver for every time she had ever pushed away Anna or her own parents, her kingdom would be a rich one, indeed. At least she had family and friends to whom she could turn these days; Loki had no one.

But the gods old and new help her if she was not determined to make that change.

* * *

**Making History**

* * *

Never in living memory had there been such a blizzard. Not even Elsa's mid-summer snowstorm quite matched this quite frankly apocalyptic weather. It certainly was not the queen's doing... well, not _entirely_ her doing, at any rate.

In retrospect it had been a bad idea to challenge a jotunn to a demonstration of power. Mistress of ice and snow herself, Elsa simply refused to lose.

She cursed herself for it later on. For one, she should have had better sense as the ruler and guardian of her people. That, and any game with Loki concerning ice and snow always turned into a war of attrition. The two were simply too evenly matched. By the time she realized just how powerful of a blizzard they were creating together, it was too late.

The man had the nerve to laugh at her expense, apparently oblivious to the deep drifts of snow gathering around them. "Oh, do not be so sore, love," the Asgardian purred as he took in her indignant scowl. "Though you do look absolutely adorable when you blush..."

* * *

**Rivalry**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson had no equal. There was no one in all the Nine Realms who could compete with him in terms of sheer intellect, power, and good looks. (And if the last made him sound vain, what did he care?) He was calm, cool, and untouchable, exactly as he meant it to be. It was not arrogance, merely the unalterable truth.

No, he was not angry at a certain thunder god.

No, he was not jealous that everyone - even _his_ Elsa - had immediately taken to a certain adopted brother.

No, he was not sulking up in the mountains alone, waiting for Thor to leave and quit ruining the small measure of happiness and peace he had found in this small kingdom of Midgard

No, Loki Laufeyson was not angry, jealous, or sulking. He was not...

"Loki?" There was suddenly a light, gentle touch at his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder to see Arendelle's queen looking at him concernedly. "Loki, everyone's been looking everywhere for you. Are you all right?" Whatever was written on his face must have been answer enough for in the next instant she was kneeling beside him, her slight arms wrapping around him. Elsa whispered words of comfort in his ear and rubbed slow circles into his upper back.

No, he did not bury his face in her shoulder like a bereft child.

No, he did not shake like a leaf in the wind.

No, he did not weep as she held him there in the snow.

Loki Laufeyson had no equal... but of all those who resided within the Nine Realms, Elsa came the closest.

* * *

**Unbreakable**

* * *

Few things surprised the man anymore, and very little ever truly impressed him. Yet Elsa somehow managed to accomplish both in ways his own sharp mind had never conceived. What was more, she continued to surpass Loki's expectations just when he thought he had seen the woman reach her absolute limit. The end result was that she got the better of him more often than not.

In one instant she could incite his deepest, most hateful anger and in the next tame his foul mood as if it were a babe in need of soothing. Elsa was gifted with all the demure grace and elegance due her rank, but she was not afraid to bear her fangs and and stand her ground when circumstances called for it. Like the ice over which she held sway, beautiful, powerful, and force to be reckoned with. She was world of contradictions, but that was made her strong.

Above all else, however, Elsa was true to her own nature. She knew herself and could never be persuaded from her ideals, not even by his silver tongue. Even the trickster had to admire her for that. Indeed, it was her indomitable spirit Loki had fallen in love with in the first place.

* * *

A/N: All right, so here goes my first shot at making a fanfic for this pairing. For you Loki/Elsa shippers reading this, I hope what I've written thus far has tempted you to stick around for more!

Reviews, follows, favorites - any sort of positive feedback sent my way is very much appreciated! Everyone have a lovely evening, and thank you. ;3

-Xen


	2. Chilling Encounters

**_"I love you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I love you. I think you're stupid. I think you're a loser. I think you're wonderful. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I would never date you. I hate you. I love you… I think the madness started the moment we met and you shook my hand. Did you have a disease or something?"_**

-Shannon L. Alder

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

"Would you kindly stop staring at me?"

Elsa had ignored that penetrating green gaze for the better part of hour. Yet the feeling of being watched was sending an irritating itch up and down her spine. A certain trickster god had not ceased in his subtle attempts to get under her skin since they first met on the great northern mountain a month ago. Granted, the woman could tolerate his presence better than before, but only just. It was moments like these that tried her exceedingly thin patience with him.

"Please, stop," she tried again, attempting to keep a civil tone with the unwelcome guest. "It is rather distracting." Her attempts at politeness only seemed to widen the infernal smirk on his face. Loki lounged on his stomach on a cushioned ottoman. Head resting against his fist and legs crisscrossing in the air, he had a deceptively childish demeanor about him.

"Ah, but why should I stop staring? You really are _too_ easy, _Your Majesty_. Besides-" By the gods, Elsa had never seen a more smug expression on the little finkrat. "-I rather like what I see."

* * *

**Eternity**

* * *

Snowflakes hung suspended in the air, still as standing stones. Not so much as a breeze disturbed them from their mystical alignment. Nature itself could not break this precious moment between them.

His lips were achingly frigid against the nape of her neck, and the fingers pressing themselves into her lower back and tangling in her unbound locks were equally as cold. Elsa's breaths were quick and uneven. Steam poured from her lips in streams of fog, the heat building in her core at odds with the frost forming over her skin. How could one be so feverish and yet so cold in the same instance?

The woman returned his affection in kind. She nuzzled at his temple, reveling in the softness of his raven hair and the beautiful azure of his skin. The lean, chiseled planes of his chest were strong and smooth beneath her touch. Loki's body trembled in pleasure in every place she touched. The ice queen smiled, laughing softly in spite of herself. It thrilled her that she could bring him the same joy he incited in her.

He purred his contentment against her mouth when their lips met in chilling ecstasy. Elsa held tightly to him as the kiss deepened. The snow began falling once more. All coherent thoughts fell away, their bodies pulled into the whiteout embrace of the blizzard.

* * *

**Opening Up**

* * *

"Loki, I-"

"Should you not be going, _brother_? No doubt the Allfather is dying to have his precious son return home." Needless to say, Loki was not particularly fond of Thor's visitations to Midgard. Asgard's golden child had a horrible knack for drawing everyone's attention. More importantly, the attention turned away from himself, and that simply would not do at all. The jotunn was nothing if not a jealous god.

That, and Thor's presence alone was enough to stir up old memories and pain Loki thought he had gotten rid of for good. He still could not think back to that fateful day in the vault - that day when everything fell apart. He could not so much as think of it without going into a blood-soaked rage.

Sighing, he prepared to flit back to Arendelle. At least ghosts from his past did not insist on haunting him among the woodlands and fords.

A strong yet hand on his shoulder, however, stopped him for a moment. Thor stood there, blue eyes shadowed and smiling sadly at the trickster. Loki snarled and pulled away. Oh how he hated that look. Nine Realms knew that he could never keep his bitterness and cynicism sharp in the face of that boundless love and forgiveness.

"Brother, there is no shame in letting others in." Against Loki's immediate protests, the larger man pulled his adopted sibling into a tight hug. "Although you will not let yourself believe it, you are cared for so much more than you know. Father, Mother, me - in spite of everything that has come between us, you are still precious to us. Even that Elsa woman loves-" But he could get no more out, for the trickster had disappeared in a flash of golden light and was gone.

* * *

**Death**

* * *

She was a mortal Midgardian and he an ageless god. Her eventual passing was a harsh fact of nature, an immutable conclusion. Though the thought never lost its painful sting in his chest, Loki had more or less come to terms with the fact that he would outlive her by countless ages.

Yet he had never expected Elsa's end to come so soon, and certainly not from something so innocuous as an assassin's knife to the heart.

"No, no..." Arendelle's queen hung like a limp ragdoll in his arms. Instinctively his magic reached out to stem the flow of blood as it gushed from her chest, but she was already fading away. Scarlet marred the beautiful silk of her dress and spread in a pool at their feel. "Elsa, don't you dare- Do not-" His voice cracked with the desperate demands.

Her weak and trembling hand came up to cup his cheek, her eyes dreamy and glassy as her life slipped away. The woman smiled painfully at the trickster even as blood flowed from the corners of her mouth in rivulets. He grasped her hand in his own, closing his eyes as he felt her pulse flutter weakly. "L-loki..." Then her head lolled back, her life's breath leaving on a wet sigh.

For the longest time, the Asgardian stood there as the body stiffened and its blood ran dry. Then a laugh, a mere chuckle at first, burst from his lips. It crescendoed into a cackle, bouncing off the halls of the castle.

Dark clouds began to gather in the sky above the capital, spitting hail and forked tongues of lightning. Frost formed along the streets and spread over everything like an infectious virus. The world quailed at the unholy fury, as well they should have.

Laying her body down gently on the bed, Loki never stopped laughing like the mad man that he was, not even as the tears froze underneath his eyes. He arranged her hands and hair just so as his skin turned a deep blue. Magic crackled in his hands as dangerously as he red sheen of his eyes. Placing a last bittersweet kiss to Elsa's death-cold lips, Loki finally broke.

He would raze Midgard to its knees with fire and ice. He would route out all the beauty and light of the world. He would destroy everything they ever held dear, same as the cruel blade that had taken everything from him.

* * *

**Opportunities**

* * *

Anna had the sinking suspicion that Loki rather disliked her.

The princess was not sure what she had done to get on the bad side of the trickster. It seemed like whenever she turned the corner or went looking for Elsa (_especially_ when she went looking for Elsa) he was there, scowling at her. He never said anything untoward to her face - not when Elsa was around, anyway - but, oi, if looks could kill!

Like, right now.

She was not sure what to make of the scene. There was her older sister blushing tomato red with her dress pulled halfway down her shoulders. Her lips were slightly swollen, and on the whole she seemed rather ruffled. Loki, on the other, was absolutely livid and otherwise might have looked funny otherwise, what with his mussed hair and disheveled coat. Elsa looked ready to die and Loki was apparently contemplating different ways of strangling the younger royal.

"Oh, I uh… Am I, um, interrupting something?"

Through gritted teeth, Loki growled out a curt reply. "Yes, you are. _**Now. Go. Away.**_" Then he promptly slammed the bedroom door in Anna's face, and she just barely avoided a broken nose from the force of it.

Staring at the door for a moment or two, the woman pondered on what the two had been doing that had them so hot-and-bothered. The near immediate flushing of her cheeks implied the mortifying conclusion in her wandering mind. "Oh my troll, can't unsee!" she squeaked fleeing the down the corridor in the opposite direction. "Ew ew ew ew ew! Can't unsee!"

* * *

A/N: Haha, I'm back! :D

A special thanks to **Wilhelm Wigworthy**, **Crystalsnowfury**, **ninjakat001**, and **Jess Marilyn** for bring my first reviewers. I was not expecting such wonderful comments so soon when I first posted this. I am incredibly flattered!

My profoundest apologies if any of the characters are, well, out-of-character in these drabbles. I try to keep them more or less true to the cannon, but any crossover requires a bit of rule bending I suppose.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and have a lovely spring break! ;3

-Xen


End file.
